The invention relates to a ventilation nozzle, especially for installation in a motor vehicle.
The publication DE 203 13 857 U1 discloses a ventilation nozzle having a spherically shaped nozzle head. The nozzle head has a plurality of outflow openings and is rotatably and pivotally mounted in the housing so that the direction of the emerging air current can be controlled. The mounting is achieved by means of a portion of housing which extends around part of the nozzle head in the shape of a band, more than half of the nozzle head being arranged within the housing. As a result of the spherical shape, the housing forms an undercut for the nozzle head, as a result of which it is held in all directions. However, during assembly, the portion of housing in question has to be opened out slightly in order to insert the nozzle head or the nozzle head has to be squashed slightly. As a result thereof and because of production-related inaccuracies it is virtually impossible to ensure that the nozzle head is not mounted either with play or with a great deal of friction. This has the disadvantage, on the one hand, of negative product appeal because there is a threat that the nozzle head either will be loosely mounted and therefore give rise to blowing or rattling noises or will be so tightly mounted that there is high frictional resistance to adjustment.